


Cas' adventures in alcohol

by exarchangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Human Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exarchangel/pseuds/exarchangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly human Cas experiences being drunk (and hungover) for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas' adventures in alcohol

“Deeeee-aaaaan” Cas whined, tone resembling that of a seven year old who just heard they couldn’t have a cookie before dinner. He rubbed his neck, shooting pains bouncing off of his skull.  
“Morning, sunshine.” Dean smirked, striding in from the living room and leaning against the doorframe.  
“My head hurts” Cas complained, as though this wasn’t all his own fault. He was really slow to catch onto this whole “human” thing.  
“Yeah, well that’s what you get for trying to polish off an entire bottle of Jack Daniels in one go.” Dean said sarcastically, remembering how adorable Cas had been drunk.  
“But I drank less than you did” he said with a pout, currently not so enthralled with being a human.  
“But you forget, I’ve got years of practice, babe. I can hold my liquor just fine. Wait here, I’ll go get you some advil.”  
Dean returned a minute later with a medicine bottle and a glass of water, setting it gently on the bedside table. Cas mumbled a thank you as he struggled to open the lid and pop a couple of pills.  
“So, do you remember _anything_ from last night?” Dean asked casually, secretly hoping for a no, so that he could recount the events and watch Cas’ face contort with horror.  
Cas shook his head and replied “Everything’s blurry after my third shot.”  
“Oh man.” Dean laughed, briefly considering if he should lie just to mess with Cas, before deciding that no, the truth was funny enough already.  
“Well, lets see here. First, you wouldn’t stop singing and trying to get me to dance with you. I finally gave up after about five minutes. Of course, there was no actual dancing. You could barely stand, so you were basically just leaning against me like dead weight, mumbling along to whatever was playing. Oh, and by the way, it’s ‘A hundred men or more’, not ‘A hundred men on mars.’ “  
Cas groaned, the previous night slowly beginning to come back to him.  
“Then, oh, _then_ , you started crying because I wouldn’t get you McDonalds at 2 in the morning. So, being the awesome boyfriend that I am, we went to Mcdonalds, where you decided to order 20 chicken nuggets. I tried to tell you when you ordered them, but you wouldn’t listen to me. Cas, you _hate_ chicken nuggets.”  
He paused for a minute, rubbing Cas on the back while he hunched over and put his head in his hands.  
“Then I waited while you threw up in the parking lot. Three times. After that, I decided it was time to drive you home, despite the fact that you were still pretty cute drunk. The entire ride home, you kept sliding over and leaning against me, stroking my arm and telling me how much you love me. That part was actually pretty cute, until you puked in my lap, which led to an awkward pit stop at a 7/11 to clean up before getting back on the road. By the time I got your clothes off of you and got you into bed, you were out cold. I left a bucket by your side, in case you needed it, but it looks like you made it alright.”  
“Oh god.” Cas moaned, remembering everything now. Especially the lap part. “Sorry about your jeans, by the way.”  
“Eh, that’s alright. I’ve got more. You feeling better? Need anything else?” Dean asked, transitioning back into his usual hovering self.  
“I think I’m alright, thank you. but you might want to leave the bucket there, just in case.” He sighed, laying back down and curling up in a ball, underneath about four blankets. Dean knew he should be getting back to work, but oh, laying down and pulling Cas to his chest was just too tempting an opportunity. Given that he didn’t have to vomit anymore, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Check out my writing tumblr @ writtenbyrachel, and my regular tumblr @ exarchangel


End file.
